


Judge me lmfao

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Towel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: SOOO This was based on a roleplay between myself (Towelie/Gerald) and my Discord husband (Randy/Stuart) where Gerald and Stuart are married and visiting Towelie and Randy (also married).Essentially, we horny for some SP dads.. and apparently a sentient towel.. XDBe warned - we might add to this later rofl.Enjoy the Towelie x Stuart angst XD
Relationships: Gerald Broflovski/Stuart McCormick, Randy Marsh/Towelie, Randy Marsh/Towelie/Gerald Broflovski/Stuart McCormick
Kudos: 6





	Judge me lmfao

"I’m back from the dry cleaners Babe!~ What did I miss?" Towelie kisses Randy's cheek, fluffing his fibers. "Oh, hey Stu!"  
"Uhhh.. Hey Hubby.." Randy blushes, covering himself with the blanket.  
"Oh finally you’re here.. We need you to clean up a big mess thanks to _GERALD _." Stuart growls, staring over to Gerald who is cowering behind the glare.  
"Mess? Uhh.. I just got clean.. I hope it’s a _good _mess.." Towelie responds, hopeful.  
"Far from it." Stuart grunts, shrugging and sipping from his now warm can of beer.  
"What kind of mess Stu?.." Towelie panics, "Randy?? He’s not gonna make me do gross stuff is he?" he pleads.  
"Don’t worry Towelie, I won’t let him babe." Randy glares over to Stuart, holding his husband and running his hand through the soft fibers. "RESPECT THE TOWEL, STUART!"  
Towelie kisses Randy.____

____"Come on Randy it’s just a towel. Don’t be ridiculous!" Stuart rolls his eyes.  
"I’m his HUSBAND?!!" Towelie puts his hands on his hems, looking over to Randy for a reaction.  
"You’re a _TOWEL _!" Stuart rolls his eyes.  
"I thought you liked me Stu.. I thought we were friends..." Towelie sniffles.  
"You got any weed? Then we might be friends." Stuart huffs, leaning against the doorframe.  
Towelie rolls his eyes, "I always do, you know that.. but why is that the only thing that makes us friends?!"  
"I dunno, have we ever even talked before?! I don’t know you! How can we be friends?? Don’t be so dramatic Towel." Stuart rolls his eyes unfolding his arms.  
"YES WE’VE TALKED BEFORE STUART, WE’VE FUCKED!! JESUS!" Towelie grips at his facial hem as if he could just pull the threads and fall apart.___ _ _ _

______"WHAT?! I NEVER FUCKED NO TOWEL!" Stuart yells, crushing the beer can in his hand and tossing it to the ground.  
"We’ve had full conversations about LIFE!" Towelie pleads, begging him to remember.  
"Think you've done too many drugs. You’re mistaking me for Randy." He looks over to Randy who is now clothed, helping Gerald out of his spot cowering in the corner.  
"You used to... Nevermind, if you don’t remember then I guess you’re not worth my time nor effort." Towelie lets his hands fall from his face.  
"I used to what?" Stuart raises an eyebrow.  
"Nothing.. I’ll be in the other room if you need me Randy.. Have fun with _your _friend.." Towelie slowly walks toward the door.  
"WHAT DID I USED TO DO TOWELIE?!" Stuart growls, demanding an answer.  
Randy and Gerald whisper something to each other, nodding as they both leave the room.  
"Clearly you’ve been drinking too much to remember me. So forget it all." Towelie waves his hand, heading to leave.  
"I USED TO FUCK YOU?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" Stuart grabs Towelie's hand, stopping him from leaving the room.  
"Hell just two days ago you, Randy, and Gerald had a hell of a time balls deep in me so I mean if you can’t even remember two days ago how should I expect you to remember before that?!" Towelie yanks his hand back from the man before him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Soooo you miss this dick huh?" He smirks. "Is that what’s got you all emotional and shit?  
Randy can’t live up to my standards?  
I still don’t remember, but I get why you’re upset.  
Goin' from THIS to Randy I mean... I’d be upset too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Leave my husband out of this.." Towelie blushes, too flustered to actually come up with a retort.  
"Leave Randy out of it? Alright Towel, we can have a little fun without Randy." Stuart smirks, sipping from some random bottle of booze now.  
"That’s not what I meant, and you know it.." Towelie sits on the bed, twiddling his thumbs.  
"Are you _suuuuure _that’s not what you really meant?" Stuart winks, setting his booze on the coffee table.  
"I’m not saying it wouldn’t be fun Stuart, but why would I if you don’t even remember everything we’ve shared?!" Towelie looks up at the clearly intoxicated man before him.  
"You seem a little hot and bothered, why don’t you come have a seat on Daddy Stuart’s lap?" Stuart pats at his leg.  
"H-he and Gerald seem a bit busy at the moment, don’t they?.." Towelie bites his lower lip, looking towards the door.  
"They do... don’t worry I can take good care of you until your husband gets back." Stuart winks, pulling Towelie onto his lap.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know I don’t remember so you’re gonna have to remind me how this works again..."  
"Why don’t I start with a blowie? Should spark at least a little memory.."  
"Well I won’t say no to that!" Stuart grins.  
Towelie slowly unzips Stuart's zipper, slipping his hand inside to keep the teeth away from his flesh.  
"I hope you remember something _Daddy _.." he whispers into Stuart's ear as he pulls him from the confines of his boxers___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Randy slips in through the unlocked door, "Oh hey Towelie what are you up to?"  
"OH! Uhh.. Hey Babe!" Towelie blushes. "Was just gonna show your friend here a good time, wanna join? Where’s Gerry? Thought he was gonna join too.."  
"He had to go home and take a shower... don’t ask. Oh uhh, what are you guys doing??" Randy asks, a noticeable bulge in his pants.  
"Hmm.. Just the three of us then?" Towelie slides his tongue up Stuart’s cock, waving his ass in the air like an invitation to Randy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stuart moans at the feeling of wetness. "Oh fuck.." his cock twitches as Towelie slips it into his mouth.  
"Mmm..." Towelie moans as he feels unsure hands feeling up his fibers, eventually resting on the back of his head.  
Randy unzips his pants and strokes himself a few good times with lubricant. "Are you ready baby?" he moans, flipping up Towelie's bottom hem.  
Towelie moans in response, sucking on the cock in his mouth and relaxing his lower half to handle Randy.  
"Fuck Towelie, that feels so good.." Stuart moans, "Randy.. Fuck him hard.. I want him to move faster.."  
Randy slides inside, gripping at Towelie's lower hem. "Fuck baby, did you get re-stitched again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
